thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zatanna
Zatanna is a superhero and one of the greatest magic-users in the DC Universe. Her father is the legendary magician Zatara and she works hard to live up to his legacy. The traditional method of spell-casting she uses involves speaking words and sentences backwards. In addition to her career as a hero, she is also a very notable stage performer. History Daughter of the famous stage magician and escape artist Zatara, Zatanna joined him on tour as his assistant when she was a teenager, and also became good friends (as well as possessing a crush) with his student "John Smith" (actually Bruce Wayne during his training to become a crime fighter). After her father's death, Zatanna became a talented stage magician in her own right. For the finale of a show in Gotham City, she made the contents of the Gotham Mint disappear, to show up magic debunker Montague Kane. Unfortunately for her, Kane had not only seen through her trick, but was a thief, and stole the money while framing her for the crime. She was freed from custody and assisted in bringing Kane to justice by Batman, whom she recognized as her friend from long ago. Sometime later, she developed or discovered genuine magical powers, which she used to aid the Justice League, and occasionally sprinkled in with her normal stage tricks. It also became apparent that at some point, she found out Batman's real name as Bruce Wayne (whether he told her or she discovered by other means is unknown). After Wonder Woman was turned into a pig by Circe, Batman approached Zatanna for help, and she assisted him in tracking Circe down and reversing the spell. Personality Zatanna has a rebellious nature: she has snuck out of the house multiple times with a duplication spell, and suggested that the Team would "kidnap" her to coerce her involvement. She is also quite comfortable with Robin's flirting and shares the habit of removing prefixes from words. She can also be compassionate and trusting towards others. Physical appearance An attractive teenage girl, Zatanna has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. Her magic allows her to change her clothing quickly. She wears a white single breasted shirt with a tie (either white bow tie or a black bolo tie), a black jacket and a black skirt. Her other, more casual outfit is a pair of white or black pants with a light violet or dark red top and white or black shoes. She also wears white earrings. On her first mission, she used a feminine variation of her father's costume, with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves. At age 19, she has grown noticeably taller, sporting a more curvaceous frame. Her stage/mission attire is more alluring and her hair became wavier with strands hanging over her ears to frame her face. Equipment Magic Wand: Often seen with a magic wand, although whether it is a stage prop or an actual focus for her powers remains unknown. She doesn't need it though, considering her recent appearances without one and being able to cast spells effectively. Powers and abilities *'Magic:' Like her father, Zatanna has magical abilities which she channels by speaking backwards. She can also lay enchantments on objects. Abilities *'Multilingualism:' In addition to English, Zatanna can speak Italian and some high school French. Weaknesses *'Concentration:' When saying a magic spell, Zatanna must concentrate fully in order to say and perform it correctly or else the spell simply won't work. Sometimes making small errors will interfere with the performance. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Magician Category:Sexy characters Category:Adults Category:North American characters Category:Fatale femme league